


Harry The Owl

by P6riw1nkl3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, non-canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P6riw1nkl3/pseuds/P6riw1nkl3
Summary: A series of letters exchanged between Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy after a bad breakup through Harry Potter and what happens in between and after.Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. All characters and canon parts of the story belongs to J.K. Rowling. Original characters, places, and events are fictional. Any resemblance is purely coincidental.Trigger warning for death and loss.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	1. The Boy Who Meddled

Harry Potter, The Boy Who Meddled.

That was what Ginny called him when he told her he found a stack of letters addressed to his former school bully and now friend, Draco Malfoy, and gave them to the said recipient.

"Gin, tell me it was a good idea," Harry slumped on his couch by the fireplace.

"Harry, if I were Hermione, I'd hex your bollocks off," Ron quipped in while eating the remainder of the pie they ate during dinner. "You know how she is with her stuff."

"Ronald, I swear... If I see cranberry stains in our new couch, I'm the one hexing some bollocks off," Ginny warned her brother.

Ginny and Harry married just recently and have moved in in Godric's Hollow after Harry's parents' house is restored and fixed. Even if the Ministry wanted to maintain the symbolic house as a reminder of the Dark Lord's beginnings of demise, they couldn't do anything when Harry claimed his rights to the house with a plan of reconstructing and starting a family there. Grimmauld Place on the other hand was now established as Order of the Phoenix's headquarters.

"Ron, it was in the bin," Harry tries to justify what he did.

"Exactly. She already threw it away. Meaning she has no plans of sending them to Malfoy," Ron retorted. "Between us, I know Hermione more than you do."

"Just because she dated you—"

"That's exacly why I told you she'll hex your bollocks off."

Ginny sat beside Harry and patted his legs. "I know you meant well, Love, but we should leave them. They're old enough to talk things out. Or they just thought to leave it at best."

"It's just that—"

"Malfoy's being a git. I've done a lot of assignments but not like him," Ron shuddered. "He seems like one of those robots in that muggle show you and Harry like to watch. He accepts mission after mission without taking a break. And in consequence, either Harry or I get dragged since we're the only ones who work well with him."

"Didn't his engagement with Astoria Greengrass ended?" Ginny wondered after leaning against her husband. "Maybe he's affected by another breakup."

"Nah, we both think it's more than that," Ron waved off.

"Which is why I gave him those letters," Harry still trying to justify what he did. "Look, we somehow managed to be friends with Malfoy when he dated Hermione despite the fact that we said we'd only tolerate him. We even became friends with his Slytherin cronies. And we all saw how they were when they broke up. No offense, Ron, but I've seen how you and Hermione were when you broke up and she and Malfoy were nowhere near that."

"None taken. I mean, Hermione and I, we're better being friends."

"Harry, what makes you think this is still about him and Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Because it's been four years and the only time we saw Hermione was when we got married. I can't just sit here and wait for another wedding to happen before we see her again. We all know Malfoy ended things with Astoria after our wedding and don't even deny it."

"Mate, even if that's true, I don't think it will do anything good anymore. It's been years. Maybe Malfoy was really just upset because of the engagement falling off."

"Anyway, what's done is done. You already gave the letters. It's up to him if he'll do something about it," Ginny said with finality. "Harry Potter The Boy Who Meddled strikes again."

"Fine. You lot will thank me one day for my meddling."

"The hell you on, mate? The whole wizarding world thinks you're a god for defeating Voldemort. They don't just thank you. They basically pray to you," Ron laughed.

"Get out of my house. Ginny and I will fornicate."

"Bloody hell, mate. I did not need to hear that," Ron jokingly gagged.

Ginny just laughed and pushed her brother towards the fireplace. As soon as Ron disappeared through the floo, she turned to Harry, "For what it's worth, I hope your meddling does something good. I just want Hermione back."

"She will, Love. She will." _Fuck. I hope I'm right._


	2. Change of Heart

If Harry Potter was getting back at him for every taunt and snide remarks he had done during their younger years in Hogwarts, Draco Malfoy would like to think that Snape's Sectusempra was more than enough payment for it, thank you very much. Although in hindsight, the amount of animosity they had since they were eleven year olds may be more than what he would care to admit. But weren't they all past that? They said so themselves once when they were stuck in Barcelona on an unexpected prolonged mission. Mind you, that was during the time he and Hermione—

_No. Nope. Not thinking about her._

It's all just a prank. Why would she after all these years just suddenly show up in Potter and Ginny's —the Weaslette insisted he call her that— wedding and then send letters to him through her best friend? Has she heard about his recently ended engagement to Astoria and tries her luck to get him back?

 _Right._ He scoffed. _Why would she? Wasn't I the spoiled rich pureblood who watched her get tortured and have his favorite word carved permanently in her arms as proof of her dirty blood? Her words, not mine._

It had been a week since Harry gave him the letters and a month after he parted ways with Astoria. Contrary to popular belief —the Daily Prophet had become a rubbish tabloid over the years— it wasn't him who ended the long engagement. Dating Astoria and getting engaged with her was wonderful. Despite growing up in a pureblood family like him, the Greengrass family taught their offsprings values that most pureblood families would rather die than uphold. What surprised him the most was how well she manouevers herself in the Muggle community. As it turns out, her parents were open with them about muggle-born witches and wizards and that they have set up a few investments in that side of the world.

_It was raining heavily that night so Draco decided to put off visiting Astoria tomorrow instead of tonight. Drinking his nightcap, he headed towards his room when he heard a knock on his front door. He thought it was his nosy cat-lady neighbor so he begrudgingly groaned to attend to her. Ignoring her would just result to incessant knocking._

_"Mrs. Brumble, I told you many times, I've already put protective charms to your windows. Your cats are perfectly—" It wasn't the cat-lady. "Astoria? You could've just used the floo or apparated." He immediately stepped aside to let her in after giving her a light kiss on her cheek._

_"I'm sorry. It's already late so I was hesitant to show up out of the blue," she smiled at him and walked towards the sitting area. "Were you surprised?"_

_"Nothing my heart can handle," he grinned and sat beside her, clasping her hands._

_"What brings you here?"_

_"I've been thinking..."_

_He hummed, slowly tracing her fingers with his. "About?"_

_"Draco, it's not about your mother, isn't it?"_

_The question caught him off guard. "Huh?"_

_"Our engagement. It's not just about your mother. There's more, isn't it?"_

_"Not this discussion again... Astoria, you are important to me. And so is my mother. She's the only remaining family I have and I can't afford to lose her. That's why we go in trips to France so she can know you more and give us her blessing. The last time we saw her was an invite and not a visit. Isn't that a good sign?"_

_"It took her years to give us an invite. It's always you who arranges our visits," she sounded her frustrations. "Draco, if she didn't approve of our relationship years ago, why now? She clearly likes Hermione."_

_His hands washed through his face. Now he gets it. It's all about her again. "This has nothing to do with her."_

_"We both know your mother adores her."_

_"When will you drop this? You're the one I'm dating. I asked for your hand in marriage. She's out of the picture for years now and it will remain that way."_

_"Was she in Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding?"_

_"What if she was? I didn't reconnect with her if that's what you're insinuating and I don't appreciate it. If only you accepted their invitation then you would've seen it with your own two eyes."_

_"Even if you didn't, I just feel like you're not a hundred percent on board with us."_

_His eyes went wide. How could Astoria say that? Two years of dating and barely a year in engagement and she thinks his intentions with her are still insincere. "What else do you want me to do? Tell me."_

_"Let's elope. If you really love me then anyone else's opinions don't matter."_

_It was an ultimatum and he knows it. But how could she ask him that? All his life, the only woman who showed him what love is is his mother. Her devotion to his father who managed to sully their family name was and is still the most admirable thing he has witnessed. Even when Lucius was given a life sentence in Azkaban, his mother never batted an eye and stayed by him until his life ended because of an unknown sickness. The way she lied through her teeth to the Dark Lord himself just so she can take them out of harm's way during the war is nothing short of martyrdom._

_So how could he? His mother's only child wouldn't think so highly of her opinion? When the war ended, he promised to himself that he will not be an image of his father. But rather a reformed man who devotes himself to his mother and whoever he'll marry._

_"You know I can't do that to my mother," he finally said._

_Astoria looked at him with such sad eyes and gave him a grimace, "Then I guess this is the end of the line for us." She stood up. "I'm sorry. I wish I could be more understanding and this hurts me as much. But I can't spend the rest of my life pleasing your mother to gain her approval. Goodbye, Draco."_

_She disapparated._

Remembering his last moment with Astoria brings a pain in his chest. It was unfair. He thought she could be the one but it still proved to be difficult to keep her. Or was there really something wrong with him that Hermione said those things and Astoria ended their relationship? Maybe he's just destined to be the end of the Malfoy line.

Looking at the stack of letters he considered burning, he now decided to open them. Maybe Harry is right. Maybe some sort of closure or any kind of explanation can be found from Hermione Granger's words. After all, she's the brightest witch of their age.

He reached for the topmost in the neat pile.

  


_Draco,_

_Five days has passed since the night of our fight. On the first day, I found myself crying on Harry's shoulders and telling him everything. The next few days felt unbearable and I understand why you haven't dare to see me. So I opted to write to you. Maybe in some way, this can ease us a bit and when you're ready, we can talk to sort this out. Harry told me it might help if I give you some space first and I thought the same._

_I still remember the way you reacted with my words and it haunts me without closing my eyes. I really want to apologize to you personally but given the fact that you weren't showing up for work means you're not ready to see me, right? And it's okay. I understand. What I said that night was uncalled for. And I regret it everyday. You didn't deserve them especially after I told you countless times I won't hold it against you._

_The time I got to know you during our seventh year in Hogwarts, you became a living proof of someone who is capable of change. And I took it upon myself that you won't end up like Professor Snape whose efforts of turning around was only recognized after his death. Friendship was what I could offer you the best. Loving you came as a surprise._

_When Ron and I ended things between us, I got comfortable to the idea that maybe relationships aren't for me. I mean, if it didn't work out with a close friend, how could it with someone I couldn't trust myself to be with? Our relationship ended not because of his auror training or me concentrating on my studies, it was when I realized his feelings for me weren't as strong as I thought it once was. And I hate to admit this but it has affected me more than I could allow. Some type of insecurity I didn't know existed until recently._

_It shook me to my core when I saw you talking to a woman I don't know. And it's not like I haven't seen you interact with other women but the way you were with her brought up the aforementioned insecurity and made me lash out. Seeing you look relaxed and open with her made my heart sink. It scared me that you can be like that to another woman. And finding out that she's your cousin from France was too late. I said some words I cannot take back. And for that, I am truly sorry._

_I wish I could take it all back. All the hurtful words and all the hurt I have put you through. You didn't deserve them and all I could think of is how much I want to hug you, tell you how sorry I am and how much you mean to me. How scared I am of losing not only your love but you entirely._

_I know things won't be the same but I hope we can talk this out. If you wish nothing to do with me anymore then I want to hear it from you. But I am hoping otherwise. I love you too much to let go._

_I'll be in our usual spot tomorrow. I'll wait for you._

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

Draco couldn't believe it. Maybe it's an elaborate scheme by the Golden Trio to get back at him for what happened in Malfoy Manor.

He held his wand and performed a series of spells to reveal anything and authenticate the validity of the piece of paper and so far his efforts didn't show anything suspicious. And now for the last spell to check how old was the letter.

"Annorum revelio."

His heart sank at the pit of his stomach. Glowing numbers and letters hovered; proving that the letter was indeed made four years ago.

* * *

Harry Potter stirred from his sleep. There was a faint rapping sound of wood echoing inside his house. Checking his wife who is still asleep, he got up to check what it is; his wand at the ready.

Once outside their bedroom, he frowned. The sound was coming from his front door. Irritated to who was interrupting his sleep at this ungodly hour, he's pissed enough to send a hex to whoever it was at the other side of the door.

"Malfoy?! What in the bloody fuck are you doing here at three in the morning?"

"Potter, if this is a scheme to get back at me. It's not funny," Draco seethed. He was wearing pajamas underneath a robe and his hair disheveled instead of the usual sleeked back style. He was waving letters at Harry's face. "And a lot of years late."

"Malfoy, come inside first. I'll make a cuppa, yeah?"

The blonde mindlessly complied and just sat motionless at his sofa while he waited for the water to boil after casting silencing charms so they wouldn't disturb Ginny. As soon as the tea was properly steeped, he gave one to Draco.

"Malfoy, it's not some sort of scheme," he started. "I saw those letters in the bin in her old room in Grimmauld when I was sorting out what should I bring here. Believe me, I tried to throw it away but I thought maybe it'll do some good."

"Good?" Draco scoffed at him. "You still can't help being Saint Potter."

"Look, I just want you and Hermione mend some old wounds and maybe have some sort of civility towards each other. I know you think she's avoiding you when we have nights out, mate, but the truth is, we haven't seen Hermione after she left for good. The wedding? Ginny, Ron and I had to beg. Otherwise, she won't show up at all."

"Left for good?"

"After your fight, she seemed not herself. Even if we were living in the same house, I barely saw her. Then I just found out that she resigned from her post in the Ministry in a letter she left before leaving Grimmauld."

"And the lot of you didn't care to mention this?!"

"Mate, she asked us not to. For your own peace of mind, she said. We all just guessed you and her talked it out and it didn't end pretty. So all of us avoided talking about her when you're around. Then you started seeing Astoria so we figured that we just let you both be."

"Well then tell her it's too late for these letters," Draco shoved them back to his hands.

"We're you even listening, mate? This was already in the bin. Have you read them all?" He asked after he noticed only one had a broken seal.

"She threw it away. Clearly, she didn't intend to send them."

"Have you read them all?"

"Give me one good reason why."

"You and I both know Hermione isn't someone who just gives up."

"Fuck. I hate your mouth." The blonde huffed. "After our fight, we never had the chance to talk. I thought it was over since she didn't even try to send anything my way. But after reading that first one, I'm just... I don't know. Why the fuck would she write that if she isn't sending them?"

"That's why I told you to read everything. Pretty sure she's sending them to you since she uses Pigwidgeon more than Ginny." His friend seemed surprised when he said that.

"Sod this. I'm going to read these here but if these don't have the answers, I'll hex you."

Harry smirked and sipped his tea. "Be my guest."


	3. Blip

_I'll admit. It hurt when Pig arrived while I was waiting at our usual spot. What hurt even more was you sent back my letter without opening it. But I know you. I guess my words cut you too deeply to try and make amends with me. Nevertheless, you know I don't easily give up so I opted to wait, hoped that you changed your mind, and remember our own secret place._

_Do you remember when we found it? You were an arse to make that bet with me. As much as I enjoy Quidditch, riding a broomstick was the worst thing you could ask of me. Harry and Ron would give a limb to learn your trick. (Please don't tell them how you managed to trick me, Slytherin.)_

_I realized though that you were right (not that you're always, don't be smug). Flying was amazing when you don't think you'll fall off to death. In hindsight, I think I enjoyed it because of you. In my heart, I knew, you wouldn't let me fall. When you passed by the waterfalls and we spotted the —our— sanctuary, it felt even more fun. One of the things I'm thankful for you is our shared enthusiasm about having our own space away from the world._

_Anyway, I think I'm rambling too much. And now I miss you even more._

_I'll give you more time and space to think. I'll just try my luck out everyday in our place if I have to. Don't take too long, Love._

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

_  
I don't understand, Draco. I feel like I have given you enough before I barge in on you just so you would talk to me. And you even sent back again my letter without reading it. Have you really hated me now more than you loved me?_

_I decided to visit your office today but imagine my surprise when Cadwell told me that you and Harry went on a mission to somewhere he cannot disclose. And it's not even a raid. An undercover assignment without any definite deadline? I don't know if this is your way of punishing me but congratulations because it really hurts me so._

_I don't want to bring in Harry or the others in our fight and I want us to fix whatever can be salvaged. It has been a month now. Please, I'm begging you. Talk to me. I just don't want things to end this way._

_If you hate me or don't love me anymore, tell me so. Otherwise, I'll just keep hoping you'll open this or the next ones I send and that you'll be more open to a discussion on the future of whatever it is that's left for us._

_Draco, I implore you. Please. Just give me some kind of answer. I don't know what to do anymore. But trust me that I won't drag our friends or your mother into this._

_One chance is all I ask._

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

_  
Another returned letter._

_I guess you hate me enough to not even try to make amends._

_I understand._

_But I won't hold it against you. What I said was too much and maybe that was the last straw for you._

_I hope you'll still accept my apologies but even the letters I send your way just return unanswered and unopened._

_I love you though. I think I'll always will._

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

_  
I don't know if this is still appropriate. Me writing to you. Since you clearly already drew a line and erected a wall between us._

_How are you by the way? I hope you're faring better than I am. Two months since our fight yet I still don't know how I managed to function in autopilot. Funny isn't it? We've been wounding each other since we were children and you had given me quite a beating that, between us, it's unimaginable that I'll be the one inflicting a deeper pain._

_Are you still hurting? I hope not. I just wish you all the happiness I couldn't give to you. I am coming to terms that you and I will never be the same again. It's hard but I'd like to think that this is for the best when I know it isn't._

_Please give Narcissa my regards. Always remember your meals and take care of yourself. Not for me. But for you. May you find happiness. You deserve it._

_Always yours,_

_Hermione_

_  
Sorry for writing again. I should probably know by now that you'll just send this back. But I thought you ought to know._

_Today, I went to a muggle clinic. Nothing fancy. Just a small one near the place I had been eyeing for a while now since I thought of moving out of Grimmauld. Harry's barely here anyway because of work and Ginny. So I'm looking for one to stay out of their way._

_Anyway, I just found out about Blip. I call him Blip since he looks like a little blip when the doctor —a muggle healer— showed him to me. He's about twelve weeks old in my tummy now. Surprised? I know! I couldn't believe it either! I was so happy when I found out! A miracle if you ask me! I thought the damage I got during the war would be permanent but here he is! (I had a suspicion about my symptoms. Couldn't go to St. Mungos. Too many prying eyes. Sorry.)_

_I know the healers in St. Mungos told me that I have a small or no chance of bearing a child so we weren't really that careful. I won't ask you for anything. I just want you to know if you ever want to give a chance for us to be at least civil with each other. Won't hide him from you too._

_Anyway, owl me whenever you're ready. I'm still staying in Harry's place. Still undecided on the small house._

_Hermione_

_  
I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Draco! I didn't mean to lose him! Our Blip! I lost him! The doctor said my body's too weak! I'm so useless! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!_

_  
I need you. Just a hug to take everything away. Please._

_  
There are a lot more things I wanted to tell you. And it's not like you're going to read this or any of my letters anyway._

_I'll leave now. I have nothing else to stay for._

_Be happy, Love. You deserve it._

_And thank you for letting me love you._

_This is really goodbye._

  
Harry stared at Draco. Seeing his former school bully cry was baffling. Draco Malfoy does not cry as far as he can remember. _Crocodile tears, sure. Not like this. What had been in those bloody letters anyway?_

"Where is she?" Draco asked Harry shakily, seemingly unaware of his tears.

"Malfoy, I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?! She's your best friend! How in the hell are you communicating with her?!"

"She sends owls to us but the owls don't go back until we answer her."

"Brilliant! Just fucking brilliant!" He raked his hands through his hair. "You're a candidate for Head Auror! Put a Trace on it or something!"

"Do you really think I didn't do that?! We put Trace on the owls, the letters, and the parcels we've been sending her back. Brightest witch of our age, remember?! For four years, all we managed to find is a sodding P.O. Box address in America! She is magically and virtually non-existent at this point!"

"Harry?" Ginny emerged by the foyer. "Draco?"

The two men suddenly realized that sunlight is already peeking through the curtains' gaps. And judging by Ginny's presence, the silencing charm has worn off.

"Can somebody explain?" She crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

"Malfoy just finished reading Hermione's letters and now he's asking me where she is. I don't know what he read." Harry gave his friend a look, "Well?"

Draco couldn't feel anything. Instead of saying something, he handed the letters towards the newlyweds and let them read it.

A few minutes later, Ginny gasped and started crying. "Oh, Hermione..."

Harry caught his wife in time and placed her gently on one of the armchairs to sit. He, himself, couldn't believe it. Of all the people who should've noticed, it should be him. Yet he failed to do so. Hermione was right, he was barely in Grimmauld Place to see her. Nor any of them bothered to check up on her. It was one of those times when they neglect to remember checking up on her since she's so independent and they were the ones who rely on her. Everyone was so caught up with their own lives that they just simply forgot.

"Harry, we have to find her."

Ginny is still crying and Draco was staring blankly into space. His cheeks were tear stained but still unmoving.

"We'll have to wait for her owl, Love," he weakly answered. If there was anything he could do, he would. He has already exhausted his auror resources and has asked too many favors already from Minister Shacklebolt.

"But Hermione... She's all alone. And with her parents impossible to regain their memories back, she has nobody right now." His wife is in hysterics. "Our poor Hermione, grieving all on her own. Harry, do something. Please?"

Suddenly, Draco stood up. "Potter, can you give me anything she sent? I'll find her on my own."

Harry rushed to his personal office and grabbed the wedding present and a few letters from Hermione he kept. "Here. We've tried everything we can to trace her whereabouts. I don't know what else you could do."

"I'll have my contacts trace her." He grasped the floo powder in one hand and headed for the fireplace. "If... if she sends something, can you tell me? I want to—"

Harry cut him off, "I'll let you know."

"And don't mention the letters. To Hermione or anyone else. This stays among us until we find her. We can't have her cover up more of her tracks if there are any." Draco reminded his friends then hesitated for a bit. "Thank you, Harry."


	4. Reaching Out

_Draco was nervous, alright. He just knows. He knows he'll see Hermione Granger in the Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley nuptials. Why wouldn't she be there? She, Harry, and Ron will always be attached to the hip no matter what the circumstances are. It was inevitable that he'll see her one way or another. They now have the same set of friends and had been in the same circle after graduating Hogwarts. And they'll be both there to attend their friends' special event in their lives. There is nothing wrong with that whatsoever. He just wishes Astoria accepted her invite._

_But no. Astoria mentioned still being uncomfortable with his friends especially after the stunt Blaise and Theo pulled the last time he brought his fiancée to one of their spontaneous night outs. It still makes him cringe how those two drunkards managed to embarrass him and mistakenly called Astoria Hermione one too many times. So now, he's going stag even with the fact that he's betrothed._

_Looking around, he immediately spotted Pansy Parkinson with her latest beau from a string of lovers they heard about from the woman. "Pans!"_

_"Oh, hey, Draco! This is Michael Thornwood," she introduced the man. "Mike, this is my friend, Draco Malfoy."_

_He exchanged pleasantries with the man and learned that he's a few years older than them in Hogwarts and is currently a healer in St. Mungos. "Have you seen anyone else? I've strained my neck enough through the sea of redheads and so far you two are the only ones I've spotted."_

_"I think Theo's in the loo." Pansy added, "with one of the bridesmaids."_

_"Can't keep his pants on this early? Damned Nott."_

_"Blaise will be late. He mentioned taking a differently timed portkey with Tracey which Harry arranged for them from Barcelona."_

_"And the others?"_

_"Most of the bridesmaids and groomsmen are already with the bride and groom in their respective tents. Hermione's already here too."_

_"Oh."_

_"Oh?" Pansy smirked at him. "You are one of the most articulate men I've had a conversation with and that's all you can manage? Oh?"_

_"It's not like there's anything I can say."_

_"Please," she rolled her eyes. "Asking every time who would be in our night outs isn't as subtle as you think, Draco. You avoid her like the plague."_

_"As she does with me."_

_She exhaled. "Sure. If that's what you think."_

_"What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"Nothing," she quickly answered. "Just try not to make snide remarks if you ever get a chance to talk to her."_

_"Why would we talk? Pansy, I can go on with this wedding without even approaching her. And if you're worried about us making a scene, don't count on it."_

_"No, no. Not like that. It's just... She looks different."_

_His eyebrows quirked. "How?"_

_"I can't particularly say how but if you'll see her. You'll know. So please just avoid any."_

_"I can promise you nothing of the sort."_

_She assessed him. "Fine. Michael and I will find our seats. You should too."_

_He gave them a nod and proceeded to crane his neck again to look out for his friend, Theodore Nott, the womanizer. If Pansy had a twin for stringing lovers, it would be his friend Theo. Before he could even remember the name and face of the woman his friend is dating, she's replaced by another one. From then on, he never really bothered remembering them anymore, much like Pansy's passing fancies._

_"Draco!" Theo was gallivanting, hair a bit disheveled._

_"For god's sakes, Theo, fix yourself first before showing up."_

_Theo just grinned. "So, Astoria didn't change her mind?" He got a shook of his head in response. "Pity. I want to see how she'll react to Granger."_

_"Theo, I warned you."_

_"Take it easy, mate. I'm only joking. Geez... Can't get a laugh out of you nowadays."_

_"Let's just find ourselves some seats."_

_Just as he was taking a seat beside Theo, he spotted her among the forming crowd of bridesmaids and groomsmen. He never exactly understood the appeal of the so-called bridesmaids and groomsmen that Ginny Weasley insisted on having since wizarding world weddings have no such traditions but now he can perceive why. The groomsmen while it seems like they're nearly wearing dress robes without the actual robe and are matching, the bridesmaids' dresses are something that his mother would most likely disapprove of and might give her a slight heart attack whilst providing the men a sight for sore eyes._

_The girls were wearing matching lilac dresses which only end up slightly above their knees and the neckline was akin to a shape of a heart by their bosoms. Surely there must be some kind of charm on those dresses to stay on over their bodies because it was, strictly speaking, extremely unconventional for witches in a formal setting. They were also wearing slightly tall shoes which improves the overall sight of their legs._

_No wonder his friend made a move on one of them. He almost wanted to punch Theo in the face if not for the fact that he knows Hermione is not a lose woman._

_Pansy was right though. She is different. He just wasn't sure if it's bad or not. He almost audibly gasped. This was not the Hermione Granger he knew. Her hair was supposed to be in a lighter shade of brown with a few blonde highlights and is curly. But no. It looks sleek and straight except the intentional lose curls while the rest is kept in a lose ponytail. It was also in a darker shade of brown which is surprisingly suiting her. And her face. Oh, her face. How could it change that much in a span of four years? Was she in some kind of diet because that would be the only explanation for her sharpened features; rounded cheeks gone. Even her eyes are significantly different as well. If it weren't for the product on her face, he can definitely outline where the eye bags begin and end._

_"Cat got your tongue, Draco?" Theo hasn't discerned his discomfort on the fact that Hermione has indeed changed. "Same, mate. When has the Hermione Granger become so fit? Why'd you let go of her?"_

_"Don't start."_

_Theo, unfazed by his warning due to the years of getting threats from him, blabbed his mouth. "If I were Astoria, I'd be pissed. One look at you and I'll think you're still in love with your ex. Then again, any woman you and Ron date would pale in comparison if you'll ask anyone outside our circle."_

_"I am not," He gritted through his teeth. "One more word and I won't regret paying for another wedding for Potter as compensation for what I am about to do to you."_

_His friend rolled his eyes. "One day, I'll say the words 'I told you so.'"_

* * *

"Fuck!" Draco kicked the unfortunate coffee table in front of him as soon as he stepped out of his fireplace. "Fuck!" He was unhinged. All he wanted right now is to channel his anger, regret, and frustration. To anything. To everything.

Had he received those letters, would it change anything?

_Of course it would! I would forgive her in a heartbeat. Just one apology and I would be at her mercy again!_

"Draco!" Narcissa Malfoy suddenly appeared in front of him, clutching her wand and looking scared at his outburst. "What is all the commotion?"

"Mother..." His body suddenly felt weak. His limbs started trembling as he made his way to his only anchor at the moment. "Mother," he started sobbing as soon as he wrapped his arms around her. He felt like a little boy again.

"Oh dear boy..."

It took him minutes to notice that he must be weighing upon his mother's small frame. Detangling his arms around her, he clumsily wiped his face. "I'm sorry."

Narcissa, who is used to her Malfoy men breaking down, led her son to sit down at the settee with her. She held his hands, "You are my son. You can cry on me if you want to."

As soon as she said those words, his tears started pooling then streaming down. "How can the world be so cruel? I'd understand if any kind of karmic retribution will happen to me but not on Hermione."

This has taken the Lady Malfoy to a surprise. For the first time after the years of holding herself back, her son finally wanted to talk about the lovely girl she got to know and is still thankful for. She didn't even dare to ask him what happened and what brought upon the end of their relationship for fear that her son might go back to being by his self. And even if he found Astoria Greengrass, her instincts tell her the young lady wasn't for her son. Draco may not see it nor realize it, but she does.

"I've always thought she's too good for me. With everything that has happened since we were eleven, I never even dared to dream about being in a relationship with her, not even a friendship she miraculously offered."

"I'm sure she didn't either but then again, she has proven us wrong."

He nodded in agreement. "I'm an idiot. I'm an idiot who keeps his words to a literal. And it costed her a lot."

"Draco, I'm sure whatever it is, she's not one to blame others. Not even you."

"But that's just it, Mother. I want her to blame me. I want her to clobber me like we were thirteen. Tell me I'm the same foul loathsome evil little cockroach. Instead she blames herself. Calls herself weak. That it was her fault. But it was all my fault! If only I hadn't told her that if she wanted out and cut ties with me, I would respect it and never dare to persuade her. If I hadn't told her that, then I would know she was reaching out. But I kept my word and it costed her." A lump constantly clogged his throat, making him choke out his words. "It costed her and our child."

The words her son uttered shook her to her core. Draco never found out —not that she'll let him know— but he is the third Malfoy child she bore. The first two ended up in miscarriages wherein she blamed herself and lost all hope of having a child. But Lucius was with her; assured her that in time, they'll have one. And even when they finally had their son, they never gave up trying again until it was futile for their age.

This was different. And her heart went out for her son and the war heroine. She had Lucius always beside her. That experience must be devastating when one is alone; both Draco and Hermione are enduring at the moment.

"Listen to me, Draco. Hermione doesn't deserve that kind of suffering but so do you! Don't even think for one second that you deserve more punishment when it was my and your father's shortcomings that led you to do such things. We gave you no choice. We taught you to be bigoted and hateful towards people who we think are beneath us. We forced you into a life under a mad man. So hear me when I tell you, you and Hermione don't deserve this. Are you comprehending what I'm trying to say?"

"But—"

"If any Malfoy is deserving of this damnation you refer, it would be me and your father. You father already met his demise. I am awaiting mine."

"Please, Mother. I don't want to lose you either." He curled himself over her, continuously crying.

"As long as you need me, I'll always be here."

* * *

After breakfast, which he reluctantly ate after his mother menacingly told him she is willing to shove it down his throat, Draco found himself sipping tea with her. It was their usual morning tea back when they were living in the Manor. Their own little tradition after the war which helped improve their communication. Something they have never done before.

"Are you going to confront Miss Granger?"

"When have you ever called her 'Miss Granger'?" He snorted.

"Manners, Draco. We are having tea," she admonished. "Given that you are seeing Astoria, it would come across as inappropriate for me to refer your former girlfriend by her first name."

 _Oh. I forgot._ "Mother, Astoria ended our engagement a month ago."

Her eyebrows shifted, attempting not to raise them. "And you mention this now?"

"I was preoccupied."

"Pity. I was starting to like her."

"Please, Mother. I know you don't approve of her."

"Whatever gave you that idea?" She is clearly amused.

"I'm sure you're ecstatic."

"I am not over the moon that my son is out of sorts."

"I apologize."

"So?"

"I don't exactly have any plans. I plan to seek out our contacts to trace her."

"Trace Hermione?" She was confused, "Isn't she working in the Ministry?"

"Potter recently mentioned she resigned and wasn't working for the Ministry for four years now."

"Odd," she commented. "I had a bit of a chat with her the other day."

Draco almost dropped his teacup. "Where?!"

"At Gringotts. You know I am still sorting our vaults to surrender any Dark Artefact stored in them. Of course, I won't surrender your father's personal collection in the Manor. Arthur Weasley had been most helpful."

He groaned. "Not about the vaults."

She gave him a pointed look. "Well it was just a short chat. She mentioned doing some research with Adrian Pucey. I figured it must be about her work in the Being Division of Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures."

 _He's a curse breaker. And she resigned from her Ministry post._ "That can't be. She's not working for the Ministry anymore."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"With the exception of Potter's nuptials, four years ago. Same with the rest of our friends. Are you sure it was her?"

Her expression appeared to be scandalized. "I may be old, Draco, but my eyesight is perfectly fine."

"Potter described her to be virtually and magically non-existent when they attempted to find her so please forgive me for the query." He suddenly became aware that his mother is not in France but here. "Wait... Why are you here in London?"

Suddenly, she started laughing. "You can be daft, my dear boy. I sent you an owl post a week ago mentioning I will be here this week. Arthur sent me a message that our vaults are free of artefacts so I am here to transfer you your inheritance and put our affairs in order."

"You didn't have to. I'm sure Aedirnian has it in order."

"Nonsense. I will see to it myself. Including the Black Family inheritance you'll receive. Andromeda and Mr. Potter will be present for that too."

"I'm glad you're seeing more of Aunt Andromeda."

"I am too. Including our dear Teddy. Time flies too fast for my liking. You are all just too keen to grow up."

"So showing up in my flat was you visiting?"

"I am checking upon the state of your living. Ghastly doesn't even begin to describe your room. How are you living like that? I'll have Effie deal with your mess than have her mope around the Manor. And no, I will not take no as an answer." As soon as she finished her tea, she stood up. "I will be there until Wednesday if you need me. Afterwards, you'll have to request portkeys to France. I will be taking Andromeda and Teddy with me so feel free to stop by." She patted his cheeks lightly, "Everything will come to a peace."

"Thank you." He was given a light kiss to his cheek. "Mother!"

"Do not give me that tone, young man. You are still my little boy." She cheekily said before disapparating.

Sighing, Draco headed for his personal office at his flat to start sending owls to his contacts. If the Ministry can't find her, then he will. After all, the Death Eater tricks he learned came in handy when he started working as an auror. If any of those can hide Voldemort, he's sure as hell it can find Hermione Granger.


	5. Aquilla

“Malfoy,” Harry nudged Draco with his elbow, “what do you think?”

“Huh?” Draco snapped out of his reverie, a bit annoyed at his friend.

“What do you think about the new cases? Which one should we start with?”

“Start with what?”

“You weren’t even listening to the briefing, were you?”

He shook his head. All he could remember was that the current Head Auror Robards’ voice buzzing at the background while his mind was elsewhere.

A few days ago before Ron left for America as a consultant for the MACUSA —a case there was similar to the one he had before so he was sent by the DMLE—, Draco had a discussion with Harry and Ginny if they should let him know about the contents of the letters Hermione binned. The couple left the decision to Draco who was the recipient. According to them, they both just found out about it at the heat of the moment and asked that if he had read the letters in a different situation, would he have told about it then.

The Potters were right about it. Would he have told them about it if he read them in his flat? But then again, if it weren’t for Harry, he wouldn’t have the impetus to read the letters at all. That was the least he could tell himself to justify that the Potters know. But what about Ron? What could he possibly reason to let him in the know? And what about his friends, Blaise, Theo, and Pansy? Hermione must have had a reason to hide this from everyone. Maybe she even has no plans to tell anyone anything after all. Hell, she decided to not let anyone know at all, even him. The binned letters were enough evidence for that.

His head hurts due to overthinking. As much as he wants his friends to know, he’s not sure if Hermione would want to. At one point it would be fair for every one of his friends, who he undeniably trusts, and not only the Potters know. When he dated Hermione, he learned that Harry and Ron come in a package with her. So telling Ron would be somewhat understandable. Yet, he can imagine Hermione’s positive —most likely impossible— and negative —most likely to happen— reaction when he eventually tells her he told everyone, if he ever will.

So that’s what he told himself. Telling Ron, at least, is understandable. And of all people, Ron can give him an insight he wouldn’t get from any of their friends, not even _the_ Harry Potter. He could tell his friends later. For now, he trusts his gut to only inform the Potters and Weaselbee.

“Is it about this morning? I heard Daphne stormed in your office.”

“ _Thomas_ …” He muttered under his breath. _I’m going to wring that trainee’s neck_. “Daphne wanted to give me a piece of her mind.”

“And her palm?” There was amusement in Harry’s voice. Clearly, the office gossip spread like wildfire.

“What can I say? I have the face that provokes something in a woman.”

“Yeah. Provoking them to hit you.”

“The slap was warranted. Between her and Astoria, Daphne had the stronger personality.”

“And Astoria’s the boring one?”

That hit a nerve. “Astoria’s not boring,” he defended.

“Not to you, at least,” Harry chuckled. “Sorry, mate.”

“Look, just because Astoria isn’t that close with the girls—“

“Mate, even Theo’s one-night stands have better rapport with them than your former fiancée. And you know it.”

He couldn't even retort. It was, as he observed, true. Yet he is still curious at his friends' demeanor towards Astoria. “How come?”

Harry closed his office door which Draco unknowingly entered as they were having a conversation. He sat on his swivel chair as the latter sat on the chair in front of the desk. “How come what?”

“How come you all hate Astoria?”

“Okay, Malfoy, first of all, we don’t hate her. Hate is a strong word. Calm down with the accusations.”

He narrowed his eyes. “I know Astoria’s not Hermione but she didn’t deserve your sarcastic quips. Don’t think I haven’t noticed at all.”

His friends, as much as he appreciates them, can be derisive people when they want to. When they all met Astoria, they treated her kindly at first. And he understood how she could be slightly uncomfortable around them. She was younger than everyone else and she doesn't easily befriend anyone. Then there was the fact that his friends are actual friends of his ex-girlfriend. Eventually, he noticed that at times, one of them occasionally makes remarks that he can easily distinguish as a jibe towards the youngest Greengrass. He just prayed that she wouldn’t discern it while he scolds them behind her back. And it was wishful thinking on his part during Blaise's and Daphne's brief engagement, Astoria's relationship with his friends would improve.

It didn't.

It got worse. Until that fateful night of Blaise and Theo's complete drunkard episode. He still cringes every time he remembers. And that's when he stopped bringing Astoria to their meet-ups. It was better off that she didn't have any kind of contact with his asshole friends. She has her own anyway.

“You really think we’re that petty?”

“Then pray tell, why she gets that kind of treatment from you lot?"

His friend considered something for a minute then said, “Promise me you won’t throw any kind of temper tantrum.”

“I am insulted you would think of me of such thing.”

“We went to school together, Mr. My-Father-Will-Hear-About-This.”

The corner of his mouth went up. His childish antics during their school days became an inside joke among them. It was easier to laugh about it nowadays. "Just tell me."

Harry exhaled exaggeratedly. "The others fortuitously cross paths with Astoria with her friends sometimes. Ron and I never had the chance to witness it ourselves but they sort of mentioned that she speaks ill of Hermione for sport."

"Astoria would never—" He immediately defended, almost rising from his seat.

"Mate, that's what they tell me and Ron," Harry raised both of his hands. "Ginny and Luna were in Madam Malkin's one time to buy new robes when they heard Astoria slandering Hermione among her friends. Pansy heard it while attending an exclusive party in the Muggle business world. Theo almost bumped with her in a Muggle bar when he overheard. And Blaise had the worst. There's a reason why he ended his relationship with Daphne. According to him, the sisters were in tandem and didn't mind that he was present."

"I don't believe you."

"Hey, take what I tell you with a grain of salt like I did when they told me about it. You're just as baffled as I am."

It was impossible. Astoria being vile like that? Daphne? Sure. She was condescending since they were children. But Astoria? Really? Within the years of courtship and engagement, he never once got the impression that she could be like that.

"Malfoy, do you think she has something to do with... You know," the raven-haired asked uncertainly.

"It can't be," Draco mumbled. "The Greengrasses may be an old Pureblood family like mine, but their influence isn't as strong as you would think here. Their Gringotts vaults are mostly filled from their businesses and affiliations outside the Wizarding World. Even the house where you're from, Potter, has a bigger influence than some of the Sacred 28. And no, not the Potter House but your Peverell and Fleamont ancestry. You even have a seat in the Wizengamot awaiting if you wish to take it."

Harry almost looked horrified. He had desired to look into his ancestry when he started working in the Ministry but he never really got into depth as to how it will affect him. All he knows is he just wanted to look at the family tree. And the idea of having a seat in the Wizengamot is something he would never desire. "Never mind my ancestry," he waved his hands as a sign to end the topic. "If what you're saying is true then who would do such a thing against Hermione and you?"

"There surely are people who would wish me anguish. You're forgetting I'm an ex-Death Eater."

"And yet you claimed your House seat in the Wizengamot and run an empire while working as an Auror. Don't be daft, Malfoy. You may be at the wrong side of the war at some point, but your family name and ancestry still speaks influence. Even the Ministry acknowledges that." Harry shifted on his seat. "Speaking of influence, how's the team working on Hermione?"

Draco perked up from his seat. After everything that has happened that morning, he almost forgot to give his news. "One of my contacts had the parchment she sent you to be tested in various methods. Both magical and muggle."

"And?"

"The paper while it seemed from our era can actually be traced back to the methods of making paper during the Victorian era." He summoned a piece of paper from his pockets and revealed it to Harry. "This is a report from a muggle historian. It indicates the method of paper production and even the materials used for it. I thought it was odd but my contact mentioned that that kind of paper is manufactured nowadays from specialty shops. He has found three here in the U.K. and two overseas."

"You think Hermione is working in that kind of specialty shop?"

He nodded. "It's a start. Someone else is looking into the possibility of being around museums and another into universities. She once mentioned the desire to attend muggle higher education."

Harry sighed of relief. "At least you have something. What about the wedding present? Anything significant?"

"Another contact mentioned it being bought from Muggle London."

"So nothing?" It made Harry laugh. "Give it back. Ginny adores the fine china."

"I'll have it sent back."

"Seriously, how many men are at your disposal?" Harry stated in disbelief.

Just then an eagle owl came swooping inside the office. It was rather larger than the usual owls coming in and out of their department. It dropped a parcel on top of the desk and perched itself on the top of the bookshelf. After closing its wings and shuddering its feathers, the owl's eyes trained towards Draco. As if it recognizes him. Draco felt it was trying to intimidate which ended up having a staring contest with him.

“Oh!” Harry exclaimed; unaware that Draco is staring at the bird. "That's Hermione's owl!"

"Hers?"

"Yeah. She mentioned once a bloke gave it to her as a present."

 _A bloke?_ Draco's chest constricted. _Of course, it's been years. She must've found someone else. Like I did._ "I see," was all that he could utter. The owl blinked, looked away, and closed its eyes.

_Draco just finished telling Ron the whole story. After his talk with the Potters, he finally decided to let, at least for now, Ron Weasley know about the letters and its contents. Never in a million years he would consider the man for advice but, other than being Purebloods, dating Hermione Granger was the only other thing they had in common. The man also has the advantage of being the Muggle-born’s friend since they were eleven. At this point, it seems like he’s the one with the advantage. Maybe —just maybe— he can have any input at what Draco should do._

_Ron slumped on his seat, an armchair situated near Draco’s flat’s fireplace. He seems to be in deep thought and is raking through his red hair every now and then. A few minutes passed by before he opened his mouth to talk. “Malfoy, I’m sorry for your loss.”_

_The condolences the redhead offered startled him. It took him about ten seconds to process it then it sunk in. Of all the persons who knew about his child, Ron was the first one who thought of him before asking or thinking about Hermione. And somehow, he was thankful for it; that his pain of losing his child was also acknowledged. His eyes clouded for a second and a lump formed in his throat. The man is still full of surprises despite the fact that they have worked together for quite a while and, now, he almost managed to make him cry. He slightly nodded as a sign of acceptance for Ron’s commiseration, not wanting to speak because his voice might give him away._

_“Blimey. This must be hard. I won’t blame you if you keep this to yourselves.”_

_“I appreciate it, Weasley.”_

_“So, what made you decide to tell me? I know I also dated Hermione but why?”_

_“Honestly, I thought maybe you could have more information Potter won’t know. I want to find her.”_

_“You want to look for her? Malfoy, no offense but don’t you think Hermione doesn’t want to be found? Harry was adamant to look for her, to bring her back here and also for Ginny. And I guess, mum... I’ve told him endless times to just give up. Hermione will come back when she’s ready. But he would still try and I would disagree with him.” Ron sighed._

_Draco winced at the thought of Hermione not wanting to be found. “You read the letters. She said she has nothing to stay for. Aren’t you a bit disconcerted at that? You’re her friend. She still has friends and even your family waiting for her.”_

_“That was what she’s feeling when she wrote that. In the years I’ve known her she can also say things she doesn’t mean to. Or that she can throw accusations, which can be wrong. Mate, you’ve put Hermione too much in a high pedestal that you forgot she’s human too and makes mistakes. And don’t think I didn’t see her as the brilliant witch everyone thinks she is, I still do. It’s just that I also learned to see her flaws. But you’ve placed yourself in her base and got contented that she’s the one on top. I’ve done that too.”_

_“Let’s consider that what you said is spot-on, I can’t be contented to sit here and wait. What if she’s still mourning? What if she just decided to stay in the Muggle World and forget about all of us? What if she just doesn’t want to do anything with magic?”_

_That seemed to strike something in Ron but he remains relentless. “Hang on, Malfoy. What’s your endgame here? If you see her, then what?”_

_“I…” Suddenly he was speechless._

_“Mate, Hermione left for a reason. She binned those letters for a reason. If you plan on dragging her back here after reconciliation then what? For all we know, she’s actually having a great time wherever she is now. Isn’t that better?” Ron reasoned. Even if he wanted what Draco and Harry wanted, he wouldn’t risk being at the end of Hermione’s wrath. And the blonde wasn’t being honest and is still second-guessing himself. The moment he got Draco’s summons —which he wouldn’t respond to unless the arsehole indicated why so he can assess if it’s important or not—, he knew the man wasn’t over his friend. He wouldn’t go this far if he didn’t._

_Draco groaned in frustration. “What do you want me to say, Weasley?”_

_“I think we both know what it is. If you can’t admit it yourself, then forget you read those letters and forget looking for Hermione. You and I have scarred her in different ways. And even if she doesn’t blame us for it, the last thing you and I both want is to inflict more pain to her. We’re still in correspondence even if she doesn’t show herself and I can tell she’s not having a hard time wherever she is.”_

_There was a long and uncomfortable pause in their conversation. Ron was unmoving and determined to make Draco say it. He may be not as smart as Hermione or as glorious as Harry but he has his moments. If Harry can’t, then he will pry it out of the blonde git so he could end everyone’s suffering._

_Draco’s face says it all. He couldn’t take it anymore. He could endure his Slytherin friends’ taunts, Harry’s even; this was Ron Weasley. He hates to admit that this man can crack him since a sense of camaraderie was formed between them over the same woman. “I love her, okay? I still love her. Is that enough? I’ve been foolish and kept telling myself I didn’t but I was wrong, all right? I’ve lost all hope of getting back with her after that nasty fight. I don't think I ever deserve her.”_

_Ron stood up and clapped Draco’s back. “Finally! You finally fessed up!” He started laughing. “You bloody said it at last. Please go find Hermione and just win her back, although it took you years, an ended engagement, and Harry meddling to figure it out. Was it really that hard to verbalize it?” He was grinning from ear to ear, wiggling his eyebrows teasingly._

_“What should I do then, you overbearing arse?” Draco was light headed at his confession yet it gave him a sense of relief on the inside. It was freeing, so to speak. “We’re not exactly on speaking terms.”_

_“Well, the only way we can talk to her is through Aquilla. So you have to wait.”_

“Draco, that is Aquilla.” Harry introduced the owl. “He brings Hermione’s posts to me and I send out the ones which aren’t addressed to me. Hermione said he travels really far so she just sends everything to me and I distribute the rest. Aquilla is our only way to communicate with her.”

Draco stared at the owl once again. _So this is the Aquilla Ron was talking about._ “We should probably put a Trace on it.”

Harry snorted. “Good luck with that. I always put one on him whenever he’s here yet his location is still elusive.”

“I’ll be damned.” He cursed. “Just how good are her concealment charms?”

“Good enough to hide for four years, I’d say. Anyway, I give everyone a week to send me his or her replies before I send Aquilla back. You won’t be an exception. So start with yours if you’ll take your sweet time.”

“You’re basically an owl,” Draco sniggered then stood up to take his leave. “Don’t put a trace on that owl. I’ll be the one putting before you send it back. I may have a few tricks up my sleeve.”

Harry nodded and watched the blonde leave in determined strides.


	6. Whereabouts

For young Hermione Granger, being alone meant having her own time to do whatever she wishes without her parents fussing over her for what felt like every minute or without worrying about Harry and Ron or go along with their little adventures. It meant being her. Just her. Not Dr. and Dr. Granger's daughter. Not Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley's friend. Not the Hermione Granger the Wizarding World knew. And she could remember all the times that being alone brought so much comfort and peace to her.

And now, painful memories are also associated on being alone.

Mid-twenties Hermione Granger wasn't the Hermione she imagined she would be at the age of twenty-four. But who else could have predicted who or what will they be in the future? Seers? Poppycock! Divination is still rubbish if you ask her. Thank goodness it was an optional elective or it’ll be the only subject she’ll fail and won’t be even happy about it. All these talk of the Fates and whatever nonsense that comes with it only caused distress and anxiety which led, according to her experience, to wars and deaths which could be potentially avoided. Whoever lauded prophecies as a divine intervention can stick it up their ass.

She groaned, not pleased at the train of her thought at the moment. She should be concentrating at the task at hand. _Taking this assignment is proving to be mind numbing._ Getting out of the dead end she encountered should be her priority.

Who would've known? Hermione Granger is an unofficial Unspeakable and the first of the Muggle-borns. If one refers to the past Ministry, Muggle-borns working inside despite the discrimination had already been a challenge; being an Unspeakable was unheard of. Not only because of the lineage —since Half-Bloods aren't really encouraged to apply either— but because of the lack of knowledge young wizards and witches of Pureblood heritage learn before officially attending wizarding schools. It's already the 21st Century and such knowledge can be easily accessed when one is qualified enough to learn about it. Plus the fact that the Pureblood Minister was all for sending out tutors to children who exhibit magical gifts to also get the kind of education children who grew up exposed in it. He even initiated on forming a team to handle such task.

So here she is. Working as an unofficial Unspeakable and only answers to the Minister himself. As soon as she knew her House-Elf Legislation No.419 for the Protection of House-Elf from Misemployment, Maltreatment, and Abuse was going to pass, she regrettably quitted her post and accepted the undercover work. What didn't sit right with her was she had to partially lie by omission to her friends and tell them she's reacquainting herself in the Muggle World as penance for what she did to her parents and that she'll come back when she deems it's enough. Sure, a part of her wanted to take a breather from the Wizarding World but an even bigger part of her misses it. Although, housing can be debatable as she is more inclined to stay at her purchased home in Muggle London.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, she closed the huge muggle civil record book from 1799-1809; a weak attempt to look for any connection to her case. Already a year in the mission yet the only solid information she had in this case was the name Orpheus Blake who is the person of interest, the fact that the town she's investigating was both declared in the muggle and wizarding records to be a ghost town, and ancient and strong warding spells she discovered which serves as protection to the town. Blake's home was supposed to be in the surrounding forest but so far her days of camping and searching for it gave no result. Several theories immediately ran in her mind as soon as she first heard about it; nevertheless, her theories stayed as they are.

_"Thank you, Hermione, for accepting this. I couldn't have picked for a better candidate than you." Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt shook her hand before he gestured for her to sit down beside an older gentleman she actually recognizes._

_"Miss Granger, it is an honor to meet you," Saul Croaker beamed at her. "I have heard many great tales about you from Minerva. She was once my student."_

_"Thank you, sir. It is also an honor to meet you." She couldn't believe it! It is the Professor Saul Croaker! The man behind the Croaker's Law for time-magic._

_"Hermione, what we're about to tell you shall not leave this room. As of today, you are unofficially an Unspeakable and you will be working with Professor Croaker here in the Time Chamber of the Department of Mysteries. I believe you remember when I told you that at the moment you accept, you will be under a magical contract of secrecy."_

_"Yes, Sir. I understand."_

_"You can only consult me, Professor Croaker and a curse breaker of your choosing to assist you in this. Anything you need, from public and private records will be available for you including resources you will need to use as you undergo training and while you're in the mission."_

_Her eyebrows furrowed. "I'm sorry, Minister, but you mentioned training?"_

_Professor Croaker answered for her, "Your mission might be dangerous as you will not only deal with a witch or a wizard but also magic that is only in theory but not in application. And you will be also dealing with a Muggle community."_

_"I will be training you as an Auror." Minister Shacklebolt continued, "And Professor Croaker here will be training you as an Unspeakable. You will also have to learn the basics of being a Curse Breaker as it can involve Dark Magic; as a precaution."_

_"Sir, if I may ask, why exactly me? There are aurors who can easily blend in a muggle community if they have to. I know Harry can. And there are aurors who worked as curse breakers before they became one."_

_"Miss Granger, how do you think Unspeakables are recruited?" Professor Croaker asked her._

_"Well... I know I have to have Outstanding N.E.W.T.s for the seven core subjects and included with electives required."_

_"Very good," Professor Croaker nodded appreciatively. "But when a student desires to be an Unspeakable, we are consulted by the head of your houses in Hogwarts to consider you as a candidate."_

_"I didn't want to be one, Sir. I wanted my career to be in legislations which involves all magical creatures, human and non-human alike."_

_"The head of your houses can also present candidates in their respective houses and Minerva recommended you."_

_"Me?"_

_"You're not the only student who got to use the Time-Turner, Miss Granger. But among all the candidates, only three stood out in your batch. You are one of them."_

_It was shocking. Unspeakable recruitment ran that long? "Who are—?"_

_"That, you cannot know, Miss Granger."_

_"I understand." Her face was still showing bewilderment. "That didn't answer my question though."_

_"As you know, the use of Time-Turner during your formative and student years is required. We also considered excellent O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s scores in certain electives and other mastery I cannot tell you which. And we figured having a muggle background could be more advantageous since this might last in an indefinite time. Unfortunately, most of the Unspeakables were found dead during the war, if not, they're too old —like me— who are already out of touch in the muggle world or simply do not know how to blend in. We also have a shortage for aurors and we cannot simply afford to take one out of the system for so long. So I asked Minister Shacklebolt to find the most excellent candidate he could find and here you are. You have shown great attitude and self-control with using the Time-Turner, outstanding in all subjects, and a muggle-born."_

_"I see."_

_"Hermione, a muggle tutor will also be consulted for this case." To answer her puzzlement, Minister Shacklebolt added, "You will be dealing with a town that is trapped in a time loop set during the mid-19th century. The muggle tutor will be teaching you how to dress, walk, and talk during that time period as the one who requested for help is also a resident and is living at that time. He is a squib by the name of Byron Murk._

_"At first, he didn't recognize that there was magic surrounding the town but as a squib growing up with a magical family, he learned how to be aware of it. When he realized the situation, he tried his best to look for anything that can point him to our direction and going by the age and his date of birth, the whole town is living one day everyday in 1855. You have to find out what happened and try to break the loop._

_"From what we have gathered so far, there was an odd gentleman by the name of Orpheus Blake who arrived years before the loop. Mr. Murk suspected that he had something to do with it as the man exhibited —at least in Mr. Murk's eyes— signs of magic. Despite his difference, the townsfolk were kind enough to receive him as a part of the community. Nowadays, he is nowhere to be found. The informant also mentioned that he's the only one who is aware of the situation. The rest of the town is oblivious that they're living the same day of their lives everyday._

_"As soon as you have done all the preparations necessary, Professor Croaker and I will perform a False Memory Charm so the town will think that you are a resident in case you need to do your surveillance during the day. We will also be accompanying you to the town as a Fidelius Charm protects it and we are, in extension from Mr. Murk, the secret keepers. If you think you need a partner or an assistant, let us know and we shall contact another to assist you. For now, you will be leading and the only one running the investigation and I will be supervising it. And as I have said, the Ministry of Magic will provide anything you need and, of course, an increase in your salary. And if you still want to continue your work on your legislations then you may do so if you wish. Do you have any questions?"_

_Intrigue filled her system. It felt it had been too long since she felt something else other than sadness. The last months for her were filled with grief and longing but it was time for her to move forward. Sure, there will still be long and sleepless nights but she won't let it get to her. As of now, she will take all the help and distractions she needed. And this mission might be something she needs._

_"When do I start?"_

Exhaustion accompanied Hermione back to the small house she had been living in the town she's investigating. As much as she hated traveling back that far from London to this cursed isolated place, she could just pretend to be sick so she didn't have to deal with another same day. Her lovely neighbor, though, she had to show at least her face or the old woman would worry. She's grown quite fond of her and wouldn't want to cause her any distress.

Before she could flop herself to the nearest comfortable surface, her attention got swept by her eagle owl, Aquilla, who was perched atop a huge parcel. "Hey, what have you got there?" She reached for the treat jar and let him have some. The owl seemed pleased. "You can rest, Aquilla. Thank you."

It wasn't Crookshanks —may she rest in peace— but Aquilla is quite a charming pet. When she saw him in Eeylops Owl Emporium as she is considering buying one so she can still stay in touch with her friends, she knew she should get him. Disappointment almost washed over her when the shopkeeper told her that the owl was already sold but the man who made the purchase recognized her and gave the owl as a gift for her significant role during the Second Wizarding World War. Since then, he became an official pet and companion. He never fails to brighten up her day, especially when he comes back with a parcel.

She opened the parcel and out come a few letters she could easily distinct who the sender is. The red seal and yellowish envelope meant it was from Ron. The gold seal and white envelope meant Harry and Ginny. The silver seal with a rose pink envelope is from Pansy. The very colorful one enchanted to sparkle is definitely from Luna. Red seal and black envelope is surely from Theo. Black seal and green envelope screams Blaise. And the huge package of what must be sweets would be from the Weasleys. She chuckled. They always send back a reply even if it is short or just sending a gift.

But something caught her attention. _Silver seal and dark blue envelope?_ Her heart skipped a beat then began beating erratically. _No way. It can’t be him. It just can’t be…_ “Impossible.” Her hands itched to open it. It was the first time in years has she seen the same envelope and seal that she still has a collection of under her bed. _This must be a practical joke._ She threw it on top of her dining table and decided to retire for the night, leaving everything unopened.

As she settles herself on her comfortable bed after her nightly routine, her mind wandered over a specific thing in her dining room. “No, Hermione. You’re barmy to think it’s him.” She scolded herself. “Go to sleep, Hermione. You’re just tired and imagining things.”

It felt an hour pass and she is still staring at a single spot on her ceiling. If her eyes could bore holes, she would be currently looking at the night sky and not the panels of wood over her head. Letting out an infuriated sigh, she made up her mind to open the letter she thinks is from Draco Malfoy. After four years, she never thought this day would come. Besides, if she didn’t act on it now, she’ll end up spending the whole night thinking, exhausting herself more.

With shaky hands, she held the letter and broke the seal.

_Hermione,_

_This may come as a surprise for you, but it’s really me who’s writing to you now. Truthfully, I am afraid. Afraid that you would disregard this and just burn it without reading, let alone opening, but a part in me hopes you won’t. It is indeed wishful thinking, as you often refer._

_A few weeks ago we saw each other again in Potter and Ginny’s wedding and it made me see how our friends walk and tiptoe around eggshells between us. It was awkward to watch them take their turns to interact with us without us having any actual contact at all. And I felt bad that they had to do it for us. But I don’t blame you for it; we had —as they call it— a bad break up._

_Remember what I told you before we officially started dating exclusively? I wish I took it back or at the very least didn’t mean it at all. Back then, all I could think about was that I don’t really warrant any kindness you offer and that if you wanted nothing to do with me, I’ll just have to learn to accept it because in the first place, I never deserve you at all._

_When time went on while we were seeing each other, I got acquainted with your circle and you in mine. You even unknowingly charmed my mother, who was raised with pureblood idealism with the impossibility of accepting us. So when I thought that things were really over between us when any form of communication stopped, I simply gave up. And it is too late for me to grasp the reality that even if we didn’t end up together, our friends and the rest who comes with us will always be a part of us._

_So, I am writing this letter as a sign of truce between us. I apologize it took me this long to reach out and make amends with you. It was unfair for you and everyone else. At best, we could be civil with each other and save a bit of friendship we have formed over our seventh year in Hogwarts, including the fragment of time we had together and not just for the sake of our loved ones. This isn’t only for them but for us too._

_Admittedly, I miss you. I miss you being around. I miss the smart comebacks and the long conversations about anything and everything. And I know everyone is missing you too. So, come home. We’re all here, waiting for you with arms open wide._

_Sincerely,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.S. Our friends can be boring. Blaise and Theo are becoming insufferable and I am getting tired of Potter and Weaselbee’s faces._

All Hermione could do was chuckle while crying. It never crossed her mind that he still would have wanted to do anything with her. After all, she has hurt the man with scathing words so she lost all hope of saving at least the friendship they had. And now, here it is. A letter to prove that there was something worth saving between them. As the old muggle saying goes, it is better to be late than never.

There was a little piece of information she just discovered that strikes her as odd. _Any form of communication stopped?_ As far as she can remember, she has sent several owl posts, which he had always returned. Considering Narcissa interfering would be unlikely since she just saw her recently when she was in Gringotts to consult with Adrian and the woman was still gracious towards her. Or was it all just a show? _Can’t be. I am not dating her son anymore. If that was her only motivation to be cordial with me then it should’ve ended at the split up._ Then again, Draco is a well-known ex-Death Eater. Seeing him with Harry or Ron and working as an auror might not be enough for a number of people to accept that he has truly changed. And maybe, one of those people had something to do with sabotaging their relationship.

Draco can’t possibly lie about it, can he? Through the years of knowing him, it doesn’t seem plausible at all. He may be a pompous git when they were children, and he may be in the wrong side of the war before, but he was never dishonest with her. He had laid all his cards to her when they have come to an agreement to openly announce their relationship. Something he shouldn’t have done if he had underhanded intentions with her. So how could he?

Or maybe it was because of her? Certainly, her legislative work in the Being Division of DRCMC must have rubbed some people the wrong way and was taking it out on her and Draco as a form of revenge. After all, she has passed more laws than any of her colleagues during her active time there. And the pile of drafts she has worked on during her free time might add more to her record once she finishes this mission and go back to that line of work again.

One thing is guaranteed; she’ll get to the bottom of it.


	7. In Between Pt.1

Looking for Hermione is turning out to be infuriating as the days go by and finally he has sympathized with Harry on that fact. Draco is currently sulking in his office in DMLE after one of his contacts reported his progress. According to him, the specialty shops in the country haven’t hired nor have a regular customer named Hermione Granger. Moreover, there were no records in Muggle London for a university student who goes by her name according to another one. Both will now expand their search, which will take an even longer time to do so. Additionally, his own brand of Trace on Aquilla vanishing before the owl could get out of the Ministry was the most perplexing occurrence out of all this. The way the symbol just evaporated on his map drilled the biggest headache he’s had in a while.

“Let me guess,” Ron suddenly popped in, Harry trailing behind him. “Either your search for Hermione still has negative results or Thomas pissed you off.” He plopped himself comfortably in one of the armchairs. “Blimey, these chairs are so comfortable. Wouldn’t mind if you sent one to my office.”

“Sod off, Weasley.”

Ron chuckled. “Calm down with the hostility, mate.”

“How’s the search?” Harry interjected.

He grumbled. “Nothing yet. The Trace disappeared before the owl could leave the Ministry.”

“The Ministry?” Both visitors exclaimed.

“That’s concerning,” Harry added. “Last time I put a Trace on Aquilla, it managed to last a few hours before it disappeared.”

“What do you reckon? She must have placed a stronger counter-spell on that owl,” Ron commented.

“Impossible,” Draco dismissed. “The one I placed is my own spell. It takes more than a counter-spell to nullify it. What’s even more peculiar is that that owl never left the Ministry soon after Potter sent him out. Stalling would be an appropriate word for it. It appeared waiting for something. It was stationary for a while.”

“Are you saying somebody in the Ministry is sabotaging Hermione?” Ron questioned incredulously. “Why the owl? She’s still getting our owl posts and she hasn’t pointed anything out of the ordinary.”

“Or someone’s spying in our mails?” Harry quipped.

“All of these are just assumptions,” Draco said, irritated. “Should we let her know? My patience is honestly running thin. If this is what is happening in the past years, she could be in danger. Everyone in communication with her is vulnerable too. And whoever is behind this —if there were any—, they might be waiting to act.”

“What if we’re just too presumptuous about this? There aren’t any red flags over the years.”

“You think her being untraceable isn’t a red flag?”

“She has sent me more than one flock of birds before, during, and after we dated because she’s pissed at me. Harry and I wouldn’t last during the war if it weren’t for her. If she’s in danger she couldn’t handle, I’m sure she won’t hesitate to ask for help. You both know that.”

Draco glared at Ron as Harry gaped. “He’s right, Malfoy.”

“How is he good at this?”

Ron sent scrunched papers towards his friends. “Wankers.”

“What do we do then?”

“Well,” Harry reached inside his robe and placed an envelope on top of Draco’s desk, “I guess you keep talking to her for now.” He grabbed Ron by his collar and dragged him out of the office. “Aquilla’s in my house. You can try putting a Trace again if you want to.”

Draco can hear Ron’s inaudible whines as they left as his eyes focus at the unfamiliar envelope in front of him. This wasn’t Hermione’s usual stationery she used many years ago. Normally, she uses a red envelope for her personal letters and the usual business mail for work. This one was similar to what they use when they were attending Hogwarts.

_Draco,_

_It feels weird writing back to you. I know you understand why, right? As soon as I recognized your personal stationery, I admit I doubted it was from you for a few hours. Thank goodness it wasn’t._

_First of all, I’ve always wanted to tell you how sorry I am. I know I haven’t properly given you any apology for what I said. It was uncalled for and unfair for me to say those words back then. You had every right to get offended and mad at me. And I understand if it took you this long to talk to me again._

_Secondly, thank you for your kind words. You needn’t to, as I believe I’m underserving after everything. But thank you. I really appreciate it. And of course, I’d be more than okay to call truce._

_How are you doing by the way? I hope you are doing much more fine than before. I don’t really have any news about the wizarding world except the ones from our friends. This is going to sound cowardly for a Gryffindor like me but I was too scared to ask them about you and they never really mention you, which we both know why._

_If you’re going to ask me, I’m doing well. Harry mentioned you asked about me so I guess you know I went back to the muggle world for a pretty long time now. To tell you the truth, I never expected to have a hard time adjusting here, given that I am a muggle-born, but gradually I did and now I am having a great time. I got to learn a lot of new things while I’m here and I can’t wait to share it with everyone. Although there are times I miss doing magic on a daily basis and without trying to hide it from the people I’ve met. At my house though, I can freely use it. I guess it’s enough for now. Plus, I can get away with non-verbal spells._

_About going back… I cannot promise I’ll be there soon but I will be. Being here has helped me in a lot of ways I never thought it would. I trust you, like everyone else, can wait a little more. There is something I must accomplish here and before you know it, I’ll be back with everyone, drinking at a pub or visiting the Burrow. And I know how selfish it sounds but it’s hard for me as well but all I can ask is for you to be patient with me._

_Again, thank you and I’m sorry._

_Sincerely,_

_Hermione_

_P.S. If everyone’s becoming insufferable then it may be time to find new friends? I’m kidding. You know they mean well. You’re stuck with insufferable arses for the remainder of your life._

Draco’s tense shoulder lolled once he finished reading her reply, sniggering at the postscript she wrote. It was clear how she tries to reassure him she’s fine but there was no need for him —like the rest of their friends— to know her whereabouts. But it was still something. At the very least, she answered back and covered most of his inquiries. What’s funny though was she never gave him a remark about his information on the sudden lack of communication after their fight. _Maybe she isn’t ready to talk about it yet?_ He thought.And if she ever mentions it, it would mean she has to relive the most painful part of it so he won’t push it on his reply. Besides, he wanted to be in her presence when they do talk about it. It feels inappropriate to have the conversation through letters only.

* * *

Hermione is rushing through the sea of people out the Tube station near the place she’s supposed to meet up with Professor Croaker. Finally, her work turned out fruitful and a probable lead just came up. In the previous days, she has worked out a possible loophole against the Fidelius Charm. It seemed farfetched but she tried her luck to explain it through the weekly reports she sends to Minister Shacklebolt. If it was possible, then it would prove her theory right but it will pose a new and very impossible problem for her. That’s why she asked the Minister if she could consult with the Unspeakable in a neutral and safe muggle environment to ask him the impossible.

She rubbed her palms together as she sat by the park bench, trying to calm herself from the excitement she feels. The breeze passing through her is still cool and a clear indication of the spring season in London even if it was nearing summer already. A faint pop can be heard nearby and the next thing she knew, Professor Croaker was sitting beside her.

“Professor,” she politely greeted.

“Miss Granger,” the old man gave her a sincere smile, “it’s nice to see you again. I believe it has been months, isn’t it?”

“Two months ago,” she clarified. “Sir, I don’t mean to be impolite but what do you think about it?”

Professor Croaker chortled. “You must be really excited to know.”

“I know it’s crazy but if I’m right then we won’t only know the location of Orpheus Blake’s home but I may be able to meet him and somehow convince him to end the loop. You know me, Professor, I can be really persuasive.”

“And I never doubted that for a second but, Miss Granger, we have to have more data for this. And after we get results, which are hopefully positive, then it poses another great problem. I’m afraid the only Time Turners available in the Time Chamber are similar to what you have used when you were in your third year in Hogwarts. Only one true Time Turner exists and it is extremely large and unstable to be used. You will have to use it while you’re in the Ministry and we cannot risk the lives there. And it is very dangerous to go back in time that far. More than a hundred years might kill you. The longest travel back in time recorded was ten years and the witch who performed it died due to magic exhaustion after going back to her present time. And she stayed in the past for not more than five minutes. The Time Turner she used was destroyed as well due to the stress of powerful magic that wasn’t properly contained.”

“Sir, if we can only work out on making the true Time Turner pocket-sized then I use it inside the 1885 time loop, then maybe I can only go back around the time Orpheus Blake has arrived and work from there.”

“I’ve told you, encasing that kind of magic in a smaller container will be tricky and perilous. And you don’t know if you’ll only exert lesser effort inside the loop.”

It was starting to look grim again, she knew. She doesn’t want to acknowledge it but the professor is right. It’s like admitting defeat and just leaving those people live the rest of their lives like that. The Minister deemed that no one should ever know about the town. It was practically non-existent to the present times and there could be repercussions they wouldn’t be able to control. For example, it can cause panic for the town and the muggle world. It may also catch the interest of wizards and witches who can learn and abuse the magic that makes the town alive. So for everyone’s peace and safety, it’s either she gives up on them or she solves it.

“Can we at least try my theory about the Fidelius Charm?” Her weak tone made her grimace.

“Very well. Do you have any idea where you want to test it?”

“Yes, Sir. I have a property in mind.”

“The Minister will expect your report on the Fidelius Charm,” Professor Croaker got ready to disapparate. “I know you mean well, Miss Granger. We can still find other ways if we look hard enough. Try not to beat yourself up too much about this. I will work with other Unspeakables and try your suggestion about the true Time Turner.” He patted her shoulder to console her, “Have a nice day, Miss Granger.”

“Shit.” She hissed as soon as the professor was out of sight. This was the fifth time she has inquired about the true Time Turner and this was also the fifth time her expectations got rejected. At one point, she considered requesting for a partner for the case while she busies herself in research to miniaturize the gigantic hourglass in the Time Chamber. So far, her ideas would mean there’s a jail cell waiting for her in Azkaban. If her Fidelius Charm theory checks out, then the easiest solution would be going back in time, look for the house before the charm was done and find it in the present to end the loop.

She came up with it when she researched thoroughly about the wards and other protective charms that were used surrounding the town. The Fidelius Charm particularly intrigued her, one of the most intricately complicated charms she has crossed. Just like the Memory Charm, the whole premise of casting it was based on theory; therefore its application comes in varying degrees. And her experience with it with the Death Eater Yaxley has opened her eyes about it. Even without consent, once a person who knows where the Unplottable reveals it shall make it Plottable again.

According to the Minister, they assumed Byron Murk is a Secret Keeper of the town since he was able to show it to them. But the muggle records published about it say otherwise because it was ransacked after the current date of the town. Then how was it that Mr. Murk was able to extend the duty of Secret-Keeper? She thought if the charm was casted after the town was stripped, then he as a resident already knows the location and there was no need for him to be assigned as the Secret-Keeper, right? If one is aware already before the charm was casted, that makes them “immune” from it and being a Secret-Keeper would be automatic since they were within the charm. Or if one is present within the reach of the charm then that automatically places them as Secret-Keepers, assuming that there wasn’t a Secret Keeper assigned and the spell caster has perished. But she can’t be sure since no one who knows the town’s location is really alive; therefore, she has to test it on another.

Once it checks out, she can go back in time, around Orpheus’ arrival in the town, trail him, see the location of his house and be within the charm’s protection by the time he casts a Fidelius Charm. Then she can go back to the present, locate it and duel or talk him out of it or if he isn’t alive, then she’ll destroy the source of the loop. Simple. Right? Nope. Time travel was even more problematic than the darned charm. And she thought it would be easy because of her experience. What a gag.

* * *

“Hey, what do you got there?” Hermione petted Aquilla. He was waiting for her, perched by the sofa. She chuckled at herself for asking him that. It was her timely owl post from Harry, which will be obviously be filled with the usual. Well… _Almost_ the usual. There was one particular letter she’s anxious about. _If he did answer back..._ A portion of her mind thought.

_Hermione,_

_I hope this finds you well._

_After an unfortunate accident during a mission, I don’t think Potter would consider sending this to you just so he can spite me. Nevertheless, I’m putting my hopes in good faith that he isn’t as pissed as I think he would be. After all, transfiguring his hair into puke green then nearly setting it on fire can’t be that bad, right? I came down with a cold during the mission after passing it off as allergies so accidental magic is to be expected._

Hermione started laughing at the thought of Draco and Harry bickering in the middle of somewhere. Draco sniffing a lot and setting off bursts of magic towards Harry who tries his best to be understanding but can’t help but be irritated.

_Anyway, it’s official then? We are at a truce. About time we end our friends’ suffering. Now that I think about it, you can be right about how they mean well. Yet they still manage to tick me off._

_I get what you’re asking about giving you more time to stay in the muggle world, so this is me acquiescing for now. You do know I won’t stop until I can convince you otherwise. I can be very compelling and you know that._

_To distract you from the muggle world, how about a little wager, Granger? You can’t say no anyway since I’ve sent you already a puzzle box. There’s a timer as well. Once you touch it, it will start a 72-hour countdown for you to solve and find what’s inside. I know you can’t resist a good puzzle. If you get to open it, you win and get to receive a certain item you liked from Flourish and Blotts. If you don’t, then the box will return to me and you get to give us the next weekend whenever the box returns. Deal? Come on… It can be a reunion. Plus we can surprise everyone, don’t you think?_

_I’ve sent your regards to my mother and she sends hers. With my puzzle box comes with an assortment of confectionaries from her. Looks like you’re still her favorite between us._

_Enjoy._

_A Slytherin through and through,_

_Draco_

_P.S. I concede. You’re right; I can’t get rid of them._

Hermione checked the pile on her sofa and true enough; the puzzle box was there along with Narcissa’s package with another huge package from the Weasleys along all the other letters she received. She levitated the baroque puzzle box to float near her which seems to be made from oak wood and is handcrafted. The intricate design carved all over was simply magnificent. And because of its design, she is very much intrigued to know what kind of puzzle awaits her but in order to do so, she has to touch it, which she is very much hesitant about.

She gritted her teeth in slight annoyance for the blonde. He just knows her very well. If muggle puzzle boxes can be easily assessed by looking even remaining unsolvable, magical puzzle boxes show nothing but its shell; giving away nothing. And if the prize for this is something from a bookshop that is specifically something she likes, her resistance can falter. Hermione Granger does not simply ignore a good book and a challenge but the consequence for this one is something she should consider.

Is she ready to actually face him? Is she likely to acquaint herself back in the world of magic on a regular basis and not just due to her undercover work? There are still some things she hasn’t told him or the others. Her therapist often tells her that it can help a lot if she shared her burden to the people she can trust the most. Draco, even with the good and bad memories, is someone she considers trustworthy like Harry, Ron and Ginny. He has helped her a lot regarding the tortures of the war. And if anyone deserves some kind of explanation from her, it’s him. The problem is, she can’t trust herself enough to be as prepared as her therapist thinks she is. The nightmares still haunt her at night though not as frequently as before. But it’s enough for her to be scared of what could be once everything is out. She had done enough risking for a lifetime; she's not sure if she can risk this newly reformed connection with him or the relationships with and between everyone she loves. Once she decides to officially go back, it's all or nothing for her. Because one way or another, her secret isn't something she can keep without feeling guilty. One of the reasons she chose to stay as far away as possible.

_Maybe I’ll take a pass for now._


	8. In Between Pt.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, I would like to apologize for a very late update. I know it's been so long but when I actually was just starting to write this was on the day I posted the very first chapter. I wasn't going to post it but accidentally did so I was like "Fuck it. I'll just continue. It's there already anyway." Stupid, right? I already have an idea on how the story will go and end but I have a hard time putting it into words so sometimes it's taking me too long to actually write. English is not my first language so I had to read more to increase my vocabulary and also improve my ability to write. Although I very much know I actually suck. I also don't have a beta reader and I am very shy to ask anyone to check it for me so I end up re-reading and re-writing a lot too. I am also a working adult so it's difficult for me to squeeze in writing sometimes. So please bear with me. Thank you for reading this fic and I promise I will actually finish this. Sorry again for huge delays at times and thank you for your time! Also, thank you for those who leave kudos and comments! It encourages me to write. I will do some heavy editing on this once I finish the whole thing first.

Draco is disappointed, at himself and at Hermione. He never thought he’d see the day Hermione would turn down a challenge against her intellect and his charm or rather his wiliness not to work against her. For the first time ever, she didn’t take his bait. Nevertheless he understood her unwillingness to participate since she has expressed her reluctance to go back to the Wizarding World but it doesn't mean that he wasn't saddened with that fact. As a result, he can’t help but think that he may really be a huge part of her reasons on why she wouldn’t return or even show herself up. As for their correspondence, it hasn’t really faltered notwithstanding the hiccup that she refused his dare.

A faint pop resounded in his personal office as he contemplated, distracting him from his thoughts. It was Effie.

“Master Draco,” Effie bowed by his side, “Mr. Theodore Nott wishes to speak with yous. He’s says him cannot enter here in Master’s flat so he tries the Manor.”

He forgot to lift his wards after coming back from a mission a few days ago so it was understandable nobody can contact him inside his flat and all of his owl posts would be directed to the Manor. Grateful for his personal house elf, he patted her head to express his gratitude. “Tell him I’ll come over. Have him wait in the sitting room in the west wing near my room and bring us some snacks and firewhisky.”

“Effie wills.” His house elf, slightly shaking with joy for the praise and the order, immediately disapparated.

As soon as Draco stepped out of the fireplace, he started dusting off the soot. He spotted Theo who seems to be talking animatedly with Effie. “Theo! What brings you here?”

“Did you forget to lift your ward restrictions again?” Theo was clearly annoyed at him. “Why can’t you learn to set timers for it?”

“You had no trouble contacting me through Effie many times, please refrain the whining. Besides I purposely don’t put timers for my ward restrictions because of my job.” He settled himself by an armchair and dismissed Effie. “Going back to my question, what brings you here?”

Theo gave him a dirty look; one he knew was just their usual banter as friends. “Your mother will have a coronary with the way you accept guests. I’m doing fine, by the way.” He reached for his pocket and pulled out a few rolls of sealed parchments and a black box. “Here, this is yours.”

His brows furrowed, he doesn’t remember owning the box. It was an elegant looking despite the simple design with the Malfoy House Seal on the top. “Did you borrow something I can’t remember?”

His friend chuckled. “Since I finished this project and handed it to you, I am actually now free to tell you what it is. Your father commissioned me a long time ago. You can take a guess.”

Draco gave him a bored look. He knew his father has contacted a lot of magical artisans, his friend included apparently, and has a lot of commissions left after he passed away; it was so many that he cannot keep track of it and just waited for the goblin, Aederinian, managing their vaults and finances to send reports his way. “Theo, for Merlin’s sake… Don’t make me guess. Father has way too many contracts for me to keep up. Just the other day, an enchanted vanity made for Mother arrived. Then a few artefacts followed, which was obviously for his collection.”

“Well… This one, my friend is one I am the proudest of so far.” His friend beamed.

“This is illegal, isn’t it? You know I am an auror.” He smirked as his friend scoffed at the declaration of his occupation; he just knew his friend too well. Even working as a magical artisan, Theo still can’t help but make artefacts out of his license. Hence, it was implied that his contract with Lucius was a magically binding contract and only the customer or in this case the heir of the deceased customer can only know what the item is, what it is for, and what entails with everything about it. Despite it being outside legal restrictions, the Ministry currently has weak laws against it and the department responsible is just the same especially when commissions like this one happened during the war.

“The container is part of my commission. Only you can open it and your blood spawn whom you will pass it on,” Theo teased. “The box has blood magic in it. Your father personally made it as he is part of the ritual.”

True to his friend’s word, after dropping a small amount of blood at the embossed Malfoy seal on the box, it opened. His jaw slacked at the artefact inside. “Theodore! I thought—!”

“That the Ministry confiscated and destroyed it?” He had a smug smile on his face. “They did expropriate something but it was a prototype designed from another prototype for this one.”

“Then they must’ve known that you’re working on this one for my father.”

Theo shook his head. “Nope. They thought the one in my possession is an experiment of mine since it’s inspired by the design they were working on the ninth floor. I was heftily fined for it too _even_ _if_ the research I had in my hand was passed on by my father who also worked on it with them but they never really knew about this one. And this one’s better.”

“It’s working properly?” He was flabbergasted. He knew Theo is one of the smartest students in their year but he never thought of him as this good. Better even. And as his father and some relatives have worked as Unspeakables, he’s also exposed to family secrets. If it weren’t for his family name, Draco supposed Theo would be in Ravenclaw and not in Slytherin. “Theo, you know this is the most dangerous thing if fallen to the wrong hands.”

“Look, mate, I don’t really know why but your father insisted that I finish this even when he was sick. He even sent one of his solicitors to revise the contract in the event that he—,” he paused, trying to find the appropriate words, and ended up just gesturing in the air, “You know... Your guess is just as good as mine, if you have one. Besides, like you said, you’re an auror. Technically, I gave it up to a Ministry man.”

He lightly touched the chains but avoided main object. “You do realize I have nothing to use this for.”

“I know you know not to fuck around with it anyway. We both know the consequences.” Theo smirked at him knowingly.

“Potter and Weasley will have our heads for this.”

“The secret to keeping our heads is to not let them know,” Theo nonchalantly said while taking a swig of the firewhiskey. “All of my research is in the parchments including the contract your father signed. I don’t remember anything about it because of the contract so it’ll be useless to ask me. All of it now belongs to you and your family. I suggest you just keep it with the rest of your father’s collection.”

“When did you go then?”

His friend gave him a dangerous look, “None that’s useful to you.”

“How long?”

“As long as I wanted,” the haughty tone quickly comes back.

“Fuck, Theo. You brilliant bastard.” Draco still couldn’t believe it.

He raised his glass. “Cheers, mate.”

* * *

A few days later, Draco received news from one of his contacts that the Curse Breaker Adrian Pucey had been traveling between Muggle London and the Ministry. One of their best leads to find Hermione’s whereabouts was his former Slytherin housemate and senior from the time when his mother mentioned about seeing Hermione at Gringotts to meet with the particular curse breaker. It hadn’t been very fruitful from the start by only following him around but eventually it became worthwhile. As it turns out, Adrian had been going in and out of the London Library. It was yet unclear why since the contact never mentioned seeing Hermione in the vicinity but Draco knew it had to be it. There was in no way a Pureblood like Adrian had anything to do with a muggle library and his job description doesn’t necessarily require him to do so.

“Auror Malfoy,” a deep male voice called to him, disrupting his thoughts. Minister Kingsley Shacklebolt himself unmistakably owned it.

Draco unceremoniously spun around up to greet him. “Sir!” He was just about to enter the elevator leading to DMLE Auror Department when he heard him. “What can I do for you?”

“Come with me in my office,” the Minister invited. “I need to speak with you in private.”

 _Talk to me? In private?_ Completely confused, he followed the Minister to one of the elevators that lead to the Office of the Minister. He wasn’t unfamiliar to the route as he had been there several times with his co-aurors; the stares from other employees are what were unnerving him. Usually, he would take the route from the Auror’s Office rather than the one here in the lobby.

As soon as they stepped in in the office after greeting the mousey secretary, the Minister waved his wand to cast up private wards then headed towards one of the bookshelves inside which turned out to be an illusion spell. Kingsley’s hands pierced through the illusion and appeared to be fumbling about. A few more clicks can be heard then a satisfied look from him indicated that he was done.

“In here, Draco,” he ordered and stepped through the simulated bookshelf and was gone.

Draco followed behind. A doorway, which led to what appeared to be a library extension, was clearly seen once in front of it. As soon as he was through it, it shut itself out.

“Fascinating, don’t you think?” The Minister smiled at him. “It’s one of Newt Scamander’s works.”

He recognized the name as one of the authors of his schoolbooks and simply nodded as an affirmation. “Sir, I don’t understand. Why are we here?”

“Where do you think we are?”

“Judging by the aesthetics, I’d say a library extension from your office.”

Minister Shacklebolt chuckled. “Welcome to The London Library, Auror Malfoy.”

* * *

A very bad habit of biting her nails has made a comeback and Hermione wasn’t very happy about it. She can already imagine her parents chastising her and would falsely scare her that it would ruin her nails and teeth but she couldn’t help it. She had no access to nail polish —one of her techniques to avoid doing it— at the moment and she’s just too nervous to go out and find one. Not after that fact that seeing _him_ would be inevitable.

_Hermione got very excited as soon as she got home after a long day in London. She and Adrian Pucey had finished testing her Fidelius Charm theory and it gave out such promising results. The most important points she needed from her initial report were proven after testing it with an actual magical and not just muggles._

_First, she was right about the charm automatically picks person or persons inside during the spell is casted as the Secret Keepers. Both her muggle friends and Adrian Pucey didn’t need to be assigned to still know the location of the Unplottable. And can simply come in and out without being passed on the Key._

_Secondly, the charm also has the modified memory charm effect as well. Her muggle friends and Adrian Pucey knew the existence and had been in the next location she tested for it. Once she casted it by herself, she observed how Adrian and the muggles didn’t even questioned why it wasn’t there when she asked them to come to the area. Simply, they knew about it before and have memories of knowing about it but haven’t questioned its disappearance after the charm. She had to tell them the Key in order for them to see it again._

_To say that she and Adrian were ecstatic at the results would be an understatement. This doesn’t only benefit her but his research and competence as a curse breaker as well. As they both concluded before, theoretical charms are the hardest to crack. He even invited her for research collaboration as soon as she gets back to the Ministry, which she undoubtedly accepted. She wouldn’t pass up any opportunities like that especially that they could test it on a larger scale unlike the very discreet one they had._

After testing and checking out her theory, her biggest obstacle now would be applying it as a solution on her assignment. Immediately owling their results to both the Minister and Professor Croaker, the professor sent her his Patronus to meet up the next day. That was when her nail biting due to stress and anxiety returned.

_“Miss Granger, I deeply apologize for not telling you this sooner as I didn’t want to give you any false hopes without testing your claims for the Fidelius Charm,” Professor Croaker said once he explained to her that there was someone who can help her with the Time Turner, somebody who refused to work in the Ministry but has a family full of Unspeakables who researched about it._

_“So there is a possibility to miniaturize the True Time Turner?” She was astonished at an Unspeakable’s ability to keep secrets. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what kind of secrets lies in the ninth floor._

_“You may not completely understand why but I know you can at least understand that consequences to our actions can lead to different good and bad scenarios. If your theory hadn’t checked out, I wouldn’t be telling you this right now and recommend that we simply give up. You, yourself are considered as an Unspeakable so I know you can at least understand this one.”_

_She nodded her head. Somehow, it was best to keep things for the benefit and not the detriment. “May I know who it is?”_

_“He is the heir from the House of Nott. He is also one of the most excellent Time Turner users from your batch.” Professor Croaker pulled out a few parchments and a box from his pocket. “This is currently our research for his prototype that we confiscated from him. If you want to learn more about it, the Minister wishes me to tell you that you may contact him for advice. I’m afraid that he has more knowledge about this than we are since his prototype is based on the research of his family.” He opened the box to show the Time Turner, “This was confiscated from him and is destroyed after a few times we tested it. If anyone can fix this, it’s him.”_

_Her stomach dropped. It just had to be one of her friends. After her reconnection with Draco, she, a known skeptic, asked for signs from the Fates whether it was time to finally reacquaint herself back to the Wizarding World. This must be it. This was the shove she needed. Giving the old man a small smile, she said, “Thank you, Professor. Please inform the Minister that I will do so.”_

_The same night, for the first time, she contacted Theo directly through Aquilla._

_Theo,_

_This may be unexpected but can you meet me in Muggle London at your earliest convenience? This is important._

_Hermione_

_P.S. Just you. Please. I cannot divulge any more information until we meet._

_A few days later, Theo replied._

_Hermione,_

_Your ruddy bird scared the shit out of me in the middle of the night. I don’t know why but okay, I’ll meet you in Muggle London. I already hired someone to man the shop a few months ago so I can focus more on work. I own my time now. Just say when and where, I’ll be there._

_Still dashing as ever,_

_Theo_

_She sent Aquilla back for her response._

* * *

_“Hermione!” Theo excitedly hugged her as soon as she’s within range. “You’re a sight for sore eyes! I missed you!”_

_She laughed, ignoring the looks they were given inside the book café she agreed to meet in. “ I missed you too, Theo.” Theo, who grew up with impeccable manners, held out a chair for her. “Thanks!”_

_He sat across from her. “Man… Can I gloat about this to the others?”_

_She scrunched up her nose, “I’m afraid not. Sorry.”_

_“Figures,” he waved it off. “So? How are you? The last time I saw you, you were at Harry and Ginny’s wedding. Just come back, Mione. We’re all there. Why do you have to stay here?”_

_“Actually, I am going to tell you why,” she grimaced at his shocked expression. “But you have to do an Unbreakable Vow with me first. It’s not because I don’t trust you. It’s official Ministry business.”_

_“Wait. I thought you quitted?”_

_“I did quit my post for another one.”_

_“Oh god…” Growing up in his family, he just simply understood what she implied. He was used to it. “You’re an Unspeakable, aren’t you?”_

_“Somewhat like that.”_

_“Fine. Let’s find a private space to do this.”_

_They moved to a more secluded part to cast the vow and silencing charms then she started with the Minister contacting her and the mission she was given. Of course, she left out a few parts of her story, as he didn’t need to know about it for now. Everything she told him were just the things involved in the case, including her proposed solution and method for it._

_Theo combed his fingers through his hair, “Fuck… Hermione, this was what you’ve been doing all this time?”_

_“Yeah… Sorry. I wanted to tell you all but—“_

_He cut her midsentence, “Look, I grew up in a household full of Unspeakables. I get it. And once you explain this to everyone, I’m sure they’ll understand about your disappearance. But there’s more to it, right? I’m guessing I’m not the right person though?”_

_Her lips pursed into a thin line and she avoided his eyes. Knowing all her friends, he’s the most emphatic among them. “I hope you’re right. But what I told all of you was true. I really needed to stay here for a while.”_

_He reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze, “Then take all the time you need then but isn’t it time that you also share your pain with us? The Wizarding World has already picked itself up. Everyone’s simply moving on now. Isn’t it time to reconnect? If you’re worried about Draco…”_

_“I… Ummm… We’re actually talking again.”_

_“You are?” That tosser ought to…” He gritted his teeth. “He hasn’t said a word about it!”_

_“He mentioned you would just tease him.”_

_“Damn right, I am!” He gave out an exasperated exhale. “Never mind that for the time being. Now about your solution, I’m guessing Professor Croaker told you about my prototype?”_

_She summoned a small box from her purse and placed it on the desk. “They destroyed it during testing.”_

_Guffawing, he checked out the non-functioning Time Turner. “They must be desperate to replicate this. I knew they wouldn’t destroy this at once.”_

_“Can you fix it?”_

_It was his turn to grimace. “Actually, Hermione, I sold my research about it.”_

_She frowned, “Couldn’t you just reproduce it then?”_

_“Erm… Technically, the ideas are mine but the funds for it come with a hefty sum and a contract.”_

_“Theo…”_

_“Look. I didn’t want to work in the Ministry and refused their offer. As retaliation, they subjected me to a purge to take my family’s research and anything prohibited. Since taking my family’s research is actually illegal, as I haven’t sold it to the Ministry therefore I own it, the only thing they could do was confiscate anything forbidden. This was one of the things they took with all the dark artefacts they could find. And my pride wouldn’t let me use my inheritance in addition to my mother’s socialite hobbies, so I accepted commissions.”_

_“To whom did you sell it to?”_

_“Please don't hex me.”_

_“Who, Theo?”_

_“Well,” he gulped audibly, “My commission was with Lucius Malfoy so…”_

_She groaned. “Seriously, Theo?”_

_“Look, he basically opened his vaults for me. It was like going inside a sweet shop and taking all the candy I wanted.”_

_“Please tell me you didn’t give it to him!”_

_“No! No!” He quickly dismissed her thoughts. “I couldn’t finish it during the war. He asked me to do it during then. I don’t know why; he just mentioned about saving Draco. That’s all. I recently finished it and handed it to Draco who is an auror by the way. Just in case you forgot he is in the side of the law now. You know, in safe hands.”_

_She couldn’t argue with that. Befriending Draco and dating him, she knew he is different from their days in Hogwarts and definitely not like Lucius Malfoy. “So you made one again?”_

_“Yeah. It’s functioning well too. Tested it myself.” This is Hermione Granger; he could divulge information to the woman as much as he wants because he can trust her as much as he trusts his old friends._

_“Then why couldn’t you—? Oh. Your contract included a timed modification memory charm isn’t it?” She was granted a nod. “And your research including how to make it belongs now to the Malfoys, isn’t it?” Another nod. “And the only way to have the information and the actual Time Turner is through Draco?” Another confirmation. “Why not to Narcissa?”_

_“Hermione, pureblood families honor patriarchal lines first before the matriarchal.” He was about to be lectured by her so he cut her before she could, “I know… I know… It’s pureblood shite and still living backwards but even if it doesn’t exist, Lucius specifically stated that Draco, his heir, would be the proprietor in case something happened to him.”_

_Clicking her tongue to ease off her irritation, she diverted their conversation to her reason she asked to meet him. “Are you sure it’s functioning well?”_

_“I’m here now and talking to you, aren’t I? I’ve tried it several times already. The confiscated prototype works the same, the difference is how stable is the container for its magic to actually work to full capacity.”_

_“Your other prototypes for Draco’s Time Turner?”_

_“Destroyed according to contract. I’m telling you, Hermione, Lucius is an avid collector of artefacts, dark or not. He does not appreciate loopholes for any transaction he has. If he isn’t a part of the Malfoy House, he could be as well an extremely brilliant solicitor or a legislator in the Ministry.”_

_“I see. Thank you, Theo. This will help me a lot.”_

_“Anytime, Mione. I would never be living my life now if it weren’t for you and Draco, you know.”_

_“Oh stop! We just gave you a nudge, the rest is because of you.”_

_For the remainder of the day, she and Theo spent catching up and exchanging stories. She also gave him a tour around the area including taking him to the university she studied in about the nineteenth century. The funniest bit was when she introduced him to the muggle friends she made and the muggle tutor who helped her a lot. And she realized now how much she actually missed each one of her friends and her wizarding family. It was indeed time to go home._


End file.
